Max Steel (2013)
Max Steel is a science–comedy, CGI-animated seriers. It is a re-imagining of its predecessor of the same name, as well as being based on the Mattel action-figure also of the same name. Max Steel premiered on March 25, 2013 on Disney XD. Maxwell "Max" McGrath/Max Steel The main protagonist of the show. He is able to generate and control ''Tachyon 'U'nlimited 'R'adiant 'B'io-'O'ptimized (or TURBO) energy, with the help of Steel, thereby creating the persona of Max Steel. As Max Steel, Max has enhanced strength, speed, is able to fly, and a cadre of different armors for different combat scenarios Backstory 16-year-old Maxwell "Max" McGrath is thrown into a new life after moving with his mother to the small city of Copper Canyon. There he meets new friends, bullies, and super-villains hunting him for his TURBO energy. Max must now join N-TEK, a secret organization his late father Jim McGrath started, to defeat Trans-Human Industries from taking over the galaxy with their sinister leader Miles Dredd. Max's powers are hidden and regulated with the aid of his Ultra-Link friend Steel, who is a project of his father, to prevent Max from going critical Steel transforms into Max's multiple armors for whatever terrain battle is present. Along the way, with the aid of N-TEK led by Max's uncle Ferrus, both will uncover the mystery behind many of Steel's lost memories and what really happened to Max's dad. Gallery Max-Steel-Episode-8-The-Thrill-of-the-Hunt.jpg 514UCQH01IL. SX500 .jpg Dxd p.jpg Max steel.jpg Ms poster.jpg MaxSteel-logo-post.jpg|logo Steel An alien made only of technology, known as an Ultra-Link. He is only able to function by being charged from TURBO Energy, and along with Max acts as the armor persona Max Steel. Steel's memory core was damaged so many select memories of his time on Earth 16 years before the series are hazy, and battles with the Elementors insinuate he had a connection to them. His full designation is "N'Baro Atksteel X377". Allies Commander Forge Ferrus Ferrus is Max's uncle, mentor, and also Commander of N-TEK. Sydney Gardner A girl who attends Max's school, and also the love interest to Max. Kirby Kowalski Max's best friend, yet he's not the brightest and is extremely gulible. Roberto "Berto" Martinez Berto is a 19 year old prodigy in Science and Technology. He's a friend of Max's and one of the most intelligent scientists at N-TEK. Berto is the creator of C.Y.T.R.O. C.Y.T.R.O. An N-TEK robot created by Berto. His name stands for '''Cy'bernetic 'T'actical 'R'obot 'O'perative. Jefferson Smith A highly respected N-TEK agent. Unlike any other pilot, Jefferson owns his own jump jet which he named Lucille. Katherine "Kat" Ryan Highest ranked female N-TEK agent. She's proficent in xenobiology and medicine. She also is outstanding in hand-to-hand combat. Molly Magrath Max's mother. She is shown as an amazing spy when ifiltrating THI during the battle to raid THI. Molly becomes the new head of THI once Mr. Naught is removed after Dredd's defeat. Charles "Chuck" Marshak An N-TEK division chief. He is trustworthy to Max and Steel. Villains Miles Dredd One of the co-founders of N-Tek and the main antagonist/ Miles turned on the agency when he chose to steal TURBO Energy for his own gains. He is the CEO of Trans Human Industries (THI). Jason Naught Dredd's right hand man and executive of Trans Human Industries. Fire, Earth, Water, Thunder, Wind, and Metal Elementors UltraLinks who work for Miles Dredd. Toxzon Formerly known as Dr. Tytus Octavius Xander, he was mutated after a lab accident with deadly chemicals, transformed into the mutant monster Toxzon. He was insane even before transforming; now he's homicidial, egomaniacal and he reeks. Fishy Dr. Xander's beloved pet goldfish. Dr. Xander hallucinates that Fishy talks to him, apparently giving him advice and suggestions. Fishy isnt even a real fish, but rather an USB drive with a plastic covering shaped like a goldfish. Extroyer When a criminal named Troy Winter bonded with a damaged UltraLink, he became a beastly creation who can morph into any animal he scans with his eyes. He can so far transform into a tiger, a spider, and a shark. Bartholomew "Butch" The school bully who torments Max. Bartholomew also has two sidekicks. As of Season 2 Episode 17 he is now on good terms with Max and his friends since was able to get a passing grade in science and his two sidekicks have left him because of that but now have retake science over again. Bio-Constrictor A serpent villain with snake-like powers, and the creator of the Elementors using UltraLinks. Dark Titan In public he is Darnel Anthony Robert Kingston, college student in Copper Canyon University. He is like Max, in which he too generates TURBO energy. But unlike Max, his TURBO energy is corrupted for anyone or anything except his UltraLink Titan. He is a mercenary for hire. When he's not in class, he sides with anyone that proves to be entertaining. He refuses to work for Miles Dredd after a brief encounter when Dredd tried to feed off him but was badly poisoned from his TURBO energy. Unlike Max, he has tried with stolen technology he got from a fallen Elementor ship for seven years of which have given him thirteen-modes on his own but he is working on the fourteenth one. People who have seen him call him the "Dark version of Max Steel" due to his actions and his coloring as well as his catch phrase when changing modes. Titan An UltraLink that has a weird connection to Steel, He is Partnered with Darnel Anthony Robert Kingston making their alter ego "Dark Titan". He is most commonly known for taunting Steel with answers to his past but leaving before ever truly answering them, He is also a strong ally for the Elementors as they find him truly respectable.